Adventure Time with Dream Princess 1- the rise of King Insomnium
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: Meet Dream Princess, she just arrived in Ooo and now must deal with a new evil, but she's not the main hero exactly, instead of using her powers to fight the insane King Insomium head on, she goes behind the scenes, into a magic crown and through time to save the real heroes. Always haunted by a magic mirror and the fear of losing her friends she will do anything to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

_It started with a few episodes of Adventure Time that I watched on Cartoon Network, then I was browsing the Adventure Time wiki and even reading a fanfiction here and there. I wasn't a huge fan of the show, but I was a fan nonetheless._

_And one morning I woke up in Prismo's time room._

_Lucky me..._

**In the time room.**

I opened my eyes and sat up as I looked around the pink room with my blurry vision.

"What the?" I asked no one in particular, but stopped in surprise as I noticed several thingas at once.

My voice sounded more like an American than my usual Australian accent, my skin was white-white as snow in a cartoon..in fact.

"I'm in a cartoon...I must be dreaming, that's all, a lucid dream where I can do whatever I want" I reasonned.

"Sorry this isn't a dream" a voice said and, on the far wall i could notice a human-shaped shadow.

But what was casting it-wait.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm Prismo, you know the wishing granting dude" he replied.

"Uh...?" I asked.

"I end up helping Jake the Dog stop the Lich" he exaggerated.

"Oh oooh right season five of adventure time..wait-" I stopped and looked around: pink room, shadow dude, white skin.

"Ah ponyfeathers" I swore.

"What?" Prismo asked.

"Nothing I um...I need my glasses" I mumbled.

In a flash they appeared and I put them on, the world became clearer.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Hang on, I'm not done mutating you yet" Prismo replied and a full length mirror popped up in front of me.

I watched as my hair went a bit past my shoulders, was striaghtened and turned sapphire blue. I gaped as I sprouted a ranicorn style white horn on the top of my head, as a pair of white bird-like wings appeared on my back.

A new outfit also appeared on me, black sneakers, black pants, a black shirt and on top of that a long black two-tailed trench coat.

The final touch was to lose my nose, my eyes turned into blue dots and my mouth turned into a line. oh and I was now thinner and maybe slightly taller.

I looked like an Adventure Time character.

"Wait somethings missing, I know" Prismo declared and I found myself with a crown on my head, a golden circlet with a light blue cresent moon in the centre.

"There you go Dream Princess" the shadow stated as I gave myslef the once over.

_Oh god I'm an anthro alicorn..._ I thought.

"Wait Dream Princess?" I asked.

"That's you now, you are the new Dream princess" Prismo declared. "Anything you can imagine you can do with your magic, though you'll have to train in order to do the really complicated stuff"

"My magic and my life force are linked aren't they" I deadpanned.

"Yes, yes they are" he responded.

"Why even do all of this?" I asked.

"I got bored" Prismo replied with a shrug.

"Well may as well enjoy it while I can, how the heck do I fly anyway?"

"Its all instinct, I programmed the muscle memory of flight into your brain while you were unconscious"

"Oh" I replied.

"Good luck out there, oh and be careful, I saw Magic Man hanging around here ealier" Prismo warned me before summoning a portal for me.

"Thanks" I called back nervously and stepped out into the world of Ooo.

**Now switching to third person.**

Dream Princess ended up standing somewhere in the grasslands, and after finding a nice looking patch of grass, sat down to think about her new situation.

_Ok so I'm a princess...ugh that means I have to deal with the Ice King, fan-fucking-tastic, maybe I can throw him off if I don't say I'm a princess, I'll just say my real name that's-_

Dream Princess stopped and though for a second.

_What is my real-oh right unexpected outcome._

"God damn it Prismo.." she muttered in anooyance.

"Hey are you ok?" a voice asked from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream Princess turned to see a boy wearing a white hat with two pointed ears shaped like a bear's, a blue shirt, dark blue shorts and a green backpack. Standing beside him on its hind legs was a yellow dog reminscent of a pug.

"I-um I'm sorry did you want to sit here?" she stammered, clearly startled by the appearance of the two.

"Hey chill we were just asking if you were ok" the boy said and plopped ont othe grass next to her. "I'm Finn and this is my buddy Jake".

"Yo" the dog said with a wave and sat down on her other side.

"I'm Dream Princess, newly crowned.." she replied quietly.

"Ok cool, so you new here?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I uh just moved here from my home...dimension! Yeah I moved here not long ago so I can get used to uh...meeting new people" Dream Princess replied.

_More like get used to having freaky powers and stuff.._ she thought sadly. _Man my mum must be worried sick._

"Is something wrong?" Jake asked, noticing the girl's distress.

"Um I kinda just arrived, literally. I only got here a few minutes ago and I to be honest I have no idea what to do next" she eplied sheepishly.

"We could show you around Ooo" Fimm suggested.

"Yeah come on!" Jake agreed and stretched himself until he was large enough to well and truly tower over her. "All aboard!"

"Woah.." she said in awe at seing the magical dog's abilities up close.

"Pretty neat huh?" Finn said as he leapt up onto his best friend's back.

"Heck yeah!" Dream Princess replied and with a few nervous flaps of her wings, she managed to land safely on Jake's back.

The trio travelled across the grasslands and every once in a while either FInn or Jake would point out something interesting.

"This was where the ice king spied on us using a horse costume". Finn said and pointed to a hill.

"Heh yeah that was one freaky night" Jake commented.

"And this is our treehouse, we'll give you a tour later k?" Finn asked.

"Sure" Dream Princess replied.

"Coolios"

"Onward to the Candy Kingdom!" Jake declared, whinnied like a horse and took off towards the Candy Kingdom with the two riders laughing all the way.

Dream Princess looked around in wonder as the trio passed through the cotton candy forest.

"Can we eat this?" she asked.

"Sure you can" Finn replied and to demonstrate he pulled off a large chunk of cottoon candy, broke it in half and gave one piece to her while taking a bite out of the other.

She smiled as she dug into a treat that she had only ever had once back on earth, delighted at the fact that it was now growing wild around her. As they ate, the great cream coloured walls of the candy kingdom came into view along with the tall buildings and castle made of candy at the centre of the land.

"You are going to have so much fun here Dream Princess" Finn stated.

"Yeah everyone will be all like 'a new princess woohoo!'" Jake shouted.

Dream Prncess giggled at the idea.

"It'll be nice to get a warm welcome" she said.

"Oh yeah" Finn said as he remembered something. "Just stay away from the Ice King ok Princess?"

"Yeah that guy is 500 miles of bad road" Jake commented

"500 miles of bad road huh?" Dream Princess said. "I think I've heard that somewhere before. So what's so bad about this Ice King?"

In truth she already knew about the Ice King, as well several other characters in this world, but for the sake of keeping not only her sanity but her new friendship with Finn and Jake she decided to play the part of an actual newcomer to Ooo, whick she technically was.

"He kidnaps Princesses and forces them to mary him, we always stop him though" Finn explained.

"Oh ok, I think I could handle him though" she replied.

"Uh I don't know about that, Ice King uses some wacked out ice magic from that crown of his" Jake said.

"I can use magic too ya know, or at least I can if I want to, I haven't exactly tried using it yet.." the blue haired princess said with an embarrased smile.

As they travelled down the street candy people of all shapes and sizes came out to stare at the new Princess. Dream Princess felt nervous and slightly scared as the populace of Candy Kingdom whispered and muttered their own theories about, they were nothing more than the musings of curious people but it didn't make it any less unsettling for her.

"Finn, Jake what's going on?" a new voice called out and the crowd parted to reveal their ruler, a pink woman with long hair that almost touched the floor wearing a pink dress and a golden crown on her head. standing beside her were two anthropomorphic bannanas carrying spears.

"Hey Peeblees meet Dream Princess, she just moved here, sorta" Finn said and leapt of Jake, Dream Princess carefully glided off the giant dog as he began to shrink back to his normal size.

"Welcome to the Candy Kingdom Dream Princess, I am Princess Bubblegum, ruler of the candy people" the woman in pink said.

"Hey I'm Dream princess and I guess I rule dreams and...stuff, I only recently got crowned" the less experienced princess replied nervously.

"Well if that's the case, could you come with me please? I need to get your details so your status as Princess is official" Princess Bubblegum said and lead her towards the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream Princess was relieved to be finished with the paperwork Princess Bubblegum had got for her. The two were just finishing up when the heard the startled cries of panicked citizens.

"Princess!" a bannana guard called. "The Ice King is attacking the kingdom!"

"Oh glob _again?!_" The pink princess replied. "Shouldn't Finn and Jake be dealing with him?"

"They uh..got frozen.." the guard said.

Dream Princess blinked and came up with an idea.

"I could fight him, I mean I can apparantly use magic and all.." she suggested.

"Apparantly use magic?" Bubblegum asked.

"Long story, well not really, but still just let me deal with the Ice King ok?"

"Well if you're sure.." Princess Bubblegum replied.

(scene shift)

When Dream Princess got outside there was nothing but chaos, candy people were running in terror as the Ice King flew around and shot out blasts of blue ice energy in some misguided attempt to catch the attention of princess Bubblegum. She spotted Finn and jake frozen solid up to their shoulders in the middle of the town square.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Huh?" Ice king said and looked down at her. "Who're you?"

"I'm the new princess in town!" she replied.

"New princess eh?" he muttered and flew down towards her. "Well hello there princess, I'm the Ice King, say do you want to-"

"No" she stated flatly.

"Aw come on! You don't even know what I'm gonna ask yet!" Ice king whinned.

"I will not date you, mary you or be your girlfriend" Dream Princess said sternly. "So can I kick your butt now or what?"

"Huh?"

"I came out here to stop you" she explained.

"What? How can you, a mere Princess stop me? I am the King master of the ice and snow!" the old man declared, shoting a few wips of energy to prove his point.

"And I'm Dream princess, anything I can imagine, I can do" she replied smugly.

"Pfft yeah right" Ice King scoffed.

"I'll prove it, meet me at the grass lands outside Finn's place in one hour for a turn-based duel-"

"A what?" he asked.

"Ugh we take turns attacking each other..." she deadpanned. "Anyway if you win, I'll go on one, just one, date with you and if I win you free everyone you've frozen and grant me one wish, deal?"

"Ok make it two dates and I'm in" he said.

"Fine..."

(one hour later)

"In this corner we have the Ice king from the Ice Kingdom!" Princes Bubblegum declred and pointed a small green flag at the side of the makeshift batlle field where the Ice king stood patiently waiting.

"And in this corner we have the challenger Dream Princess from the kingdom of Vardos!" Bubblegum said and pointed a small red flag at the ther end of the feild where Dream Princess stood with an excited look on her face.

"This is a one-on-one battle, the first person rendered unconscious and unable to battle or surrenders is the loser".

"Woo go Dream princess!" Finn and Jake cheered from the sidelines, still frozen.

"Begin!" Princess Bubblegum declared.

(insert pokemon battle theme from red and blue here)

Ice king rushed forward and blasted Dream princess with a concerntrated beam of ice energy. As soon as the cold hit her skin she grimaced and unconsciously shrouded herself in weak fire energy to sheild herself from the cold.

Ice King used Ice Beam, it was super effective!

Dream Princess's ability heat sheild activated!

Once the torrent of icy power faded Dream Princess grinned to herself and took to the air. Her horn glowed orange as a powerful blast of warm air rocketed towards the Ice King, the force of it pusjinghim back a few fet.

Dream Princess used Heat Wave, it was super effective!

"That all you got?" Ice King roared and unleashed a torrent of ice and snow towards her, however she was faster than him and was able to fly above it.

Ice King used Blizzard, the attack missed...

"Nope!" she called outas her horn glowed blue.

"Hey what the-?" Ice King was confused when he was lifted by a telekinetic force and lightly tossed out of the battle area. He was annyed by the act as it didn't seem to do much other than give him a few light bruises.

Dream Princess used Psychic, it wasn't very effective...

"Ah damn it guess I need to practice more with the psychic stuff-woah hey!" she cried out in alram as a bolt of ice lightning hit in the chest.

Ice King used Frozen Storm, it was super effective!

"Aw yeah who da king?" Ice King exclaimed.

"Oh is that how you wana play, then lets play!" Dream Princess declared and flew higher. her hair burst into blue flames as she soared down towards the ice king, her horn fiercly glowing and sparking with as much power as she dared put into it.

She gently landed on the ground only metres away from opponent, she focused her gaze skyward and spread her wings as a boom sounded and a tidal wave of fire rushed from her body and impacted the Ice King.

Dream Princess used Blast Burn, it was super effective!

When the light cleared it appeared theforce of the blast had rendered the Ice King unconscious, while Dream Princess was sitting on the gass panting heavily.

"Maybe...that...was...overkill.." she muttered to herself inbetween breaths.

She barely took notice of Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum gaping at her.

"*ahem* Ice King is unable to battle the winner is Dream Princess!" Princess Bubblegum declared after regaining her composure.

"Eh he he he, I don't feel so good" Dream Princess giggled before trying to stand and promptly fell over.

(15 minutes later)

Dream Princess was tying not to doze off as she lay on Finn's couch and on spare kitchen chair the Ice King sat nearby grinning sheepishly.

"Who knew a Princes could beat me eh?" he said. "So I gues you want me to unfreeze everyone know huh?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that'd be god and about that wish, I just want to be friends, no dates and stuff ok?" she replied sleepily.

"What really?" Ice King asked, sounding surpiursed.

"Duh of course, there's a reasoon I simly altered that blast so I didn't burn anything" she replied but then said seriously. "I'd never use my new powers to really hurt anyone. I may look like a monster but I sure as hell don't act like one".

"You a monster? Get out"

"I have wings and horn for Celestia's sake!"

"Who's Celestia?" Finn asked as he walked into the room.

"A magical pony princess that raises the sun" Dream Princess explained automatically.

"A Princess eh.." Ice King mused

"Don't even go there" she said seriously.

"Ok ok geez"

"So what's all this junk about being a monster?" Finn asked.

"I am flying, magic weilding, proabaly overpowered mary sue that could proabaly take over Ooo if I wasn't so well aware of my own short comings and didn't give a damn about friendships, but I do so yeah..." Dream Princess rambled.

"Man you shouldn't worry about junk like that it'll just make all sad and gloomy" Finn stated. "And you're not monster you're mathmatical!"

"I guess so.."

"Hey you beat me in magical combat, besides you're pretty cool for a princess" Ice king added.

It was then that Princess Bubblegum walked into the room.

"You may look like something even we've never seen before, but it just means you're different, everyone is" she said reassuringly.

"Heck yeah so stop beating yourself about nothing!" Jake said, as he too entered the lounge room.

"Wow you guys are the best, I've been here for like two hours and you four feel like you've been my firends for years" Dream Princess said with a smile.

_**Author Notes- the ability is something I made up, if DP (Dream Princess) is hit with extreme cold after the first time she loses her weakness to it for the duration of the battle.**_

_**The move ice storm was a name i gave to the ice lightning displayed in 'evicted' when the ice king attacks Finn and Jake as they through his king dom.**_

_**Most chapters proabaly won't be this long and i was going add the appearance of Magic Man at the end but I'll save for next chapter.**_

_**I do not own adventure time blah blah blah, please point out any spelling and grammar errors that I may have missed and don't forget to comment!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Notes- I have ideas for a Sequel for this fic and also a poll up for you to vote on to determine whether or not the sequel ends up being a romance fic, so please vote.**_

_**Thank to everyone who's reviewed or followed this fic so far I hope to hear from my lovely readers after this chapter. (I normally get much attention and this is my first Adventure Time Fanfic).**_

Dream Princess was taking a nap on the couch, Finn and Jake were escorting the Ice King back to the Candy Kingdom to undo his freeze spells and Princess Bubblegum was fiddling with an electronic device in another part of the tree fort while she waited for the boys to get back.

So no one noticed when a green skinned man wearing tattered yellow clothes and a matching yellow wizard's hat snuck into the lounge room through an open window.

"So this is the new princes?" he quietly said to himself. "I wonder what secrets lie in her head..."

The man snickered to himself as he crept towards the sleeping Princess and with his magic peered into the young woman's mind.

"Oo what have we here?" he said and grinned as he reached into Dream Princess's mind a pulled out something. It was a black orb with a red infinity symbol on it.

"Such a dark little beastie, perfect for causing choas and misery!" he whispered and quickly left the tree fort the same way he arrived.

(scene break)

Dream princess woke up to find she was refreshed and decided to do something else. So she practiced with her magic. After grasping the basics of Telekinesis and summoning or creating objects, she focused and a metal cube the size of her hand appeared, with various buttions marked 'play', 'pause', 'stop' and so on.

"Ok so if this works then by focusing my brain on what song I want to hear then I this music cube should play it..this is going to be so awesome!" she said to herself.

When the music began playing she listened carefully, the beat slightly fast and peculaira. when the the timing was right Dream Princess started to sing.

_"I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fear someone else is pulling at the strings, something terrible is going down through the entire town. Wreaking anarchy and all it brings"_

_"I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all! I curse the name, the one behind it all...Discord! I'm howlin' at the moon and sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon. Discord! whatever did we do, To make you take our world away?"_

_"I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go. Now the world is being torn apart,a terrible catastrophe played by your symphony, what a terrifying work of art!"_

_"I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all! I curse the name, the one behind it all...Discord! I'm howlin' at the moon and sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon. Discord! whatever did we do, To make you take our world away?"_

_"Discord! Are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne? Discord! we won't take it anymore so take your tyranny away!"_

"Rad vocals" A voice called out as the bridge played, Startling Dream Princess and she scrambled to pause the device.

She looked up to see a woman in her early twenties with pale grey-skin, pointed ears and long black hair the reached past her waist. She also had fangs and was floating above her with a large sunhat on her was wearing a grey tank top, blue jeans which were ripped near the ankle, red socks and black boots.

"Uh..." Dream Princes was at a loss for words as she stared this newcomer.

"Hey I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen" the woman intriduced herself and floated down towards the stunned princess.

"I'm Dream princess".

"Hey you know that song you were singing was prety cool, we should jam sometime" Marceline said.

"Really? It's only thanks to my magic thay I can even sing at all..." Dream princess admitted.

"So? You're cool, I like that".

"Thank you" she replied to the vampire's comment.

"Hey Dream princess you up yet?" Finn called as he walked into the room.

"Hey Finn" Maceline called out in greeting.

"Oh hey Marceline when'd you get here?"

"Just now, I was listenning to Dream Princes's wicked singing, she's not as good as me though" The Vampire aded.

"Woah really?" Finn asked, excitedby the idea.

"I uh..I guess.." Dream Princess replied bashfully.

"Hey where's Jake" Marceline asked.

"He left to visit Lady Ranicorn" Fin replied.

"Oh right, hey why we don't go to my place and record some new tunes?".

"Heck yeah!" Finn replied "Dream Princess you should come to!"

"Well ok..." the princess replied nervously.

(At the Nightosphere)

Hunson Abadeer had returned from a meeting with carious other figureheads of the underworld to find the place he ruled over strangly quiet, no screams, no shrieks of terror and no signs of destruction or chaos to be heard.

Just silence.

With a frown he headed to the throne room to find somone else sitting on his chair. the vaugely humanoid creature had black skin, two rectangular horns stickingout from the back of its head between a scruffy mess of silver hair that stopped just short of its neck. the tresspasser wore a dark grey suit with a matching bow tie. It had two clawed fingers and a thumb on each hand and a crocodile like tail. traditional of most demons in Ooo its eyes were red with a slitted black puil.

It grinned at abadeer, showing off fangs.

"Greetings Mister Abadeer, I am King Insomnium" it said, it had a smooth male voice. "I believe a new change is in order".

"What are you doing here?" Hunson asked angrily.

"Well you see after incapaciting the fool that brought me here I deecided to see if the more how should I put this? Violent of Ooo's inhabitants would have what it takes to pass my usual calibre of tests" He explained.

"Tests?"

"I have a job you see Mr Abadeer, and that job is well, to put it simply, be the villian" Insomnium explained. "I have in the few minutes snce my release into this unoverse taken a brief estimate of various magic users in this world, and while the lich has yet to make his scheduled appearance I've found that most of these 'wizards' are mere simpletons or delusional fools that pale in comparison to me"

"And you think you can beat me?" Hunson asked skepitcally.

"Finding your weakness was simple, all I have to do is to bend reality enough to point that your precious Marceline is in life threatenning danger and you will obey me almost instantly, oh don't give that look, in a matter of minutes I trapped that idoit Magic Man in an illusion making him believe his dearly departed wife Margles was alive and well, gathered a well of information regarding every magic user in the land and reduced your precious chaos into nothing but a wasteland devoid of demonic influence" King Insomnium stated.

"Do you really think I'm bluffing?" the King asked the ruler of the Nightosphere.

"What happens to Marceline?" Hunson asked with a defeated sigh.

"If you comply to giving me that amulet of yours and locking yourself up in your own dungeon, nothing" the king replied. "If you fail Marceline shall forever burn in a world of eternal day".

King Insomnium smirked as the all powerful demon that almost brought the land to its kness was reduced to a worried parent forced to follow the orders of another as he took off the amulet and slowly walked towards his own dungeon.

_**Author's notes- I do not own Discord by eurobeat brony. Any was there was going to be a fight scene between Hunson and Insomnium but I figured a bad guy that can trump the ruler of the Nightosphere with words alone is pretty bad-ass no?**_

_**Read very carefully into Insomnium's dialogue in this chapter as it gives an idea on the now official timing of this fanfic in conjuction with canon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Night had fallen after a long day of songs and bonding between Dream Princess and her bew friends.

"Dang it..." she said as she remebered.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"I don't have a place to stay"

"That's what you're worried about? You can stay here" Marceline said.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose or anything" the Princess said.

"Nah it's no trouble at all, I stay up late most nights anyway" the campire replied.

(scene break)

Marceline had set up a spare matress, pillow and blanket for her house guest, who sitting on the roof lokking at the night sky. A cloud drifted past and Dream princess had an idea.

"Hey Marceline come here, I just though of something" she called.

"Huh?" said the vampire Queen as she poked her out of an open window.

Dream princess flew up to the cloud and grabbed hold it, dragging it with her as she flew around collecting other bundles of water vapour before smashing them together to form a much larger cloud.

Then she landed on it and floped onto her back to continue staring at the stars and moon above her. Out of curiosity Marceline floated up to join her and soon the vampire was lying next to the princess with her hands behind her head.

"Pretty awesome huh?" Dream Princess commented.

"Yeah it is kinda cool"

"Marceline?"

"Yeah?"

"I suppose you're wondering why I just appeared out the blue like this huh?" Dream Princes asked.

"Well it is weird but hey it's not like you're evil or anything"

"If I tell you could you keep it a secret?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" the vampire recited, which caused Dream Princess to look at her in awe.

"How do you-?"

"You'd be surprised what kind of portals pop up in Ooo" Marceline commented with a grin.

"You are now 20% cooler" Dream Princess said with a laugh.

"I know I am, so what did you want to tell me?"

"Ok here's the thing, you see I'm from a parraellel dimension and..."

(scene shift)

"So you know all of that?" Marceline said in surprise.

"Yeah..." Dream Princess replied.

"Just wow...Hey do you think-"

"No"

"But-"

"If it involves the Ice King then no, I'm nowhere near that level of power"

"Damn"

"Maybe one day I guess" Dream Princess said with a shrug.

"Yeah one day..." the vampire queen agreed.

(scene shift)

Even in the dark of night the Fire Kingdom burned like the sun as King Insomnium walked through it towards the castle that contained the evil and dangerous Fire King. he silently travelled into the castle, unnoticed by the fire elementals that wandered its halls until he came to a stop before the throne.

"Who are you?" Fire King asked.

King Insomnium smirked.

"Say hello to your new king.."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since Dream Princess had arrived in Ooo, since then she had made a small dwelling for herself near Marceline's house and was becoming quite good at using her magic.

"Hurry Jake we have to catch him!" Finn yelled as the pair chased the Door Lord, who had returned yet again and this time carying not only the hat that once belonged to their late father but also a rock melted into a replica of Finn (courtesy of Flame Princess).

The Door Lord blew a raspberry at them and vanished through another door he summoned. When Finn and Jake charged through it they found themselves in the small cloud House Dream Princess used to store various things she summoned or made over the short amount of time she'd been in the land of Ooo

They heard a shout and saw the door creating thief disappear through another door while a very angry winged, blue haired Dream Princess bolted after him. Without hesitation Finn and Jake followed suit, the trio chasing the Door lord across ooo as he stole from Princess Bubblegum and very nearly crashed into Marceline, both girls also joined the chase.

"Oh man the Door Lord again?" Marceline groaned as the group was stopped in their pursuit by another giant double door akin to the one Finn, Jake, Marceline and Bubblegum faced last chase had led them to a small forest as the giant door loomed above them, letters revealing the secret of entry glowing on its frame.

_This entry shall only part when an angel sings from the heart_

"What does tthat mean?" Finn asked.

"Well last time we had to sing, so we just find an angel and get them to sing for us or something" Jake reasoned.

"Found one" Marceline called out, pointing to Dream Princess.

"No no no nope, nada, no freaking way" Dream Princess said and backed away.

"Why not?" Princess Bubblegum asked "You do look like an angel".

"Um because my singing sucks? I'm only as good as I am thanks to my magic" she replied.

"So?" Marceline said "You can do it can't you?"

"Yeah come on Princess!" Finn cheered. "It'll be fun!"

"I hate you all" Dram Princess deadpanned.

"No you don't" Jake replied. "You're just too chicken to sing".

"Ugh _fine_ I'll sing geez..." she said and pulled out her Music Cube, placed it on the ground and sat down cross-legged on a patch of grass.

"Uh...?" Marceline said.

Dream Princess gave her a flat look and stated "Unlike you, I am not a lyricist, I need time to think of lyrics if I'm going to be original".

After a few minutes, some swear words and three very bored onlookers Dream Princess stood up. In her hand was a piece of paper with some words scribbled on it.

"Ok here goes nothing.." Dream Princess said nervously and pressed the music cubes 'play' button and began to sing.

"_You think I'm a girl full of kindness But in truth it's just self-ish-ness. For I fear I'm going to lose you, 'cause-one-day-I'll-screw-up and you'll hate me too"._

The group listened to her words in mix of surprise and awe, not from her talent but from the words she was singing.

"_Dragon by nickname Dragon by nature. My friends are my treasure, they're the pride of my hoard, they are my knights in shinning armour, they slay my doubts and inner discord!"_

_"I can be greedy, selfish and not spare a thought, for my family and friends orthe trouble I've wrought..I'll try and fight it! I hate being like this because you are all that I've got!"_

_"__Dragon by nickname Dragon by nature. my friends are my treasure, they're the pride of my hoard, they are my knights in shinning armour, they slay my doubts and inner discord!"_

The music dropped in volume slightly, turning into something slower.

_"There are times when I think I'm really useles, My inner flame fails to burn. I need to help me climb out of this darkness! For without you I have nowhere to turn...Dragon by nickname, dragon by nature. My friends are my treasure they're the pride of my hoard.."_

_"You are my knights in shinning armour help me slay my doubt and inner_ discord..."

"Dream Princess..." Finn began as the song came to end, but he couldn't find the words to say.

"_You're not a screw up, sure you've mesed up but you got it all wrong_" Marceline sang. "_I'll prove it to you in this very song, you're creative and funny, your stories are rad..."_

_"You're the best friend I-We've ever had"._

_"We'll be friends until the end of time"_ Finn chimed in. "_Now here me when I say it'll all be just fine"_

_"__Your flaws are just a part of you!" _Marceline continued. "_No matter what we'll keep on pulling you through...because the world would really suck without you"._

The doors creaked open...

_**This was inspired by the ep 'what was missing' All songs used are original, lurics done by yours truly (well they're not actual musical numbers just the lyrics I guess but you get the idea) The first song I call 'Dragon' while the second I've called 'Proof of friendship'.**_

_**This was gonna be a mini story set after the events of this one but hey I decided to add this on as the next chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

The door creaked open and it wasn't the Door Lord the group met.

"We meet at last heroes of Ooo" King Insomnium said with a smirk.

_That voice..Those eyes..._Dream Princess thought as she looked at the mad king that stood before her. _It can't be..._

"Who are you? Where's the Door Lord?" Finn asked.

"I am King Insomnium" he repled simply, his eyes glowing.

All at once Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline vanished in a flash of red light, leaving Dream Princess behind.

"Hey where are my friends?" she asked, outraged.

"Oh I've just borrowed them for a tinsy little while" Insomnium replied casually. "You should be thankful Princess, I'm letting you go".

"How are you here?" she exclaimed. "This shouldn't be possible, _You_ shouldn't be possible!".

"You can thank Magic Man for that" he replied. "You see my dear upon finding out where I was and, more importantly, who you are I decided to have a little fun with the mortals of this world".

She couldn't believe what was in front of her and what he was planning.

"Just stop, please you know I'm not ready to face you, not yet, Manaquire please.."

"Why stop now?" he replied "The age old clash between good and evil has begun creator dearest, so I suggest you choose a side, you're more than welcome to join me..."

"Where are my friends?" she asked again.

"I sent Bubblegum home, the poor girl has ben kidnapped enough as it is, Finn and Jake are in the Nightosphere. I have my generals waiting for them, if those two can defeat all four of my toughest servants then they can have a go at me, as for Marceline she is currently trapped in my dungeon in a sphere of ghost energy" He stated. "Happy now?"

"What happens to me?" she asked.

"You? Well you can't defeat me directly, not without killing yourself, so If you can't find this world's version of my one and only weakness...Then you're doomed" he answered with a smirk.

"And you're just going to let me go, just like that?"

"On second thought...No I won't" Insomnium said with a grin and the next second Dream Princes found herself in a large underground cave.

The room was somewhat circular with what looked like a stage carved from the rock infront of a wall covered in some strange blue glowing crystal. Dream Princess couldn't find an exit.

"Ah crap..." she muttered. "Now what?'.

It was then she spotted a large full length mirror hanging on the left wall. its golden frame depicted two dragons at the top and bottom and two unicorns rearing up on the sides.

Written in silver above the top dragon were the words 'Mirror of the Multiverse'.

"This is going to be a long day.." she sighed and walked towards the mirror.

She placed her hand on the glass and found it went straight through the reflective surface.

"A magic mirror that's a doorway to the multiverse...well there's a first time for everything I suppose" she said to herself, took a deep breath and walked on through.

_**Author notes- I do not own adventure time. I edited this because the end of it felt tacked on, next chapter we see where she ends up maybe the future? the past? or even Aaa? you'll find out next time.**_

_**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL I would vote on it myself but I don't want to mess with the outcome.**_

_**Here's a guideline for the pairings and waht to expect:**_

_**Dream PrincesxPrince Gumball- this'll be easy for me to write and i do plan on throwing in a few fairytale refences here and there. might do my own version of 'beauty and the beast' or something.**_

_**Dream PrincessxMarshall Lee- bit of humor, bit of drama and an excuse to poke fun at the twilight saga. will contain adventures and stuff.**_

_**Dream PrincessxSimon- if no one else votes then this'll be the main pairing in the sequel, this will be the hardest for me to write. it'll involve time travel for our heroine and family stuff between Simon, Drean Princess and Marcy and eventual romance between the two adults. will touch on Simon's dwindling sanity, the horrors of the mushroom war and other stuff.**_


	8. Chapter 8

When she stepped through she found herself in a room made of black stone and before her were three identical mirrors. hesitantly she approached the centre mirror and found instead of staring back at her reflection it was something else entirely. It was a white furred wolf-man that towered above her, though from the creatures feminine body she supected it was a female. It's long tail hung limp of the floor and blue-grey, almost human eyes stared back at her.

She moved to the mirror to her left and found the same werewolf but with a few additions. White bat-like wings were on its back and two dragon-like horns were on the top of its head, it also wore a black robe of some kind and it's eyes were errily similar to King Insomnium's.

Lastly she moived the final mirror on the far right to find yet a third werewolf, this one with a rainicorn style horn jutting out from the top of its head, around half the size of her own and two feathered growths on the creatures shoulder blades that almost resembled wings. This one had a blue cresent moon symbol in the centre of its forehead.

"A weighty choice I have to make, a right descision or a big mistake" she said to herself. "Should the wrong choice I choose to pursue I'll fail and cause the end of Ooo...Ok then so these three wolf things are me, or at least they could be me..ok let me think the middle one is your common werewolf, super speed, spuer strength, super healing and possibly an aversion to sunlight".

She started pacing.

"The one on the left is obviously a demonic version, the werewolf queen perhaps? Man that would awesome, ok so all the super stuff of the middle one with flight and fire breath and judging from the eyes some demon powers...that one might be more angry and 'evil' than I'd like"

She stoped at the far right miror.

"This one must retain my magical abilities, probably a manavore and more human in mindset than the other two, most likely the one capable of speech, the others could use telepathy though...Ok now then so if I'm here then that means Insomnium is testing me, Or the forces of Ooo are giving me a choice..Ugh sometimes having an active imagination is hard".

With a sigh she sat down on the cold stone floor.

"I need to stop Manaquire uh Insomnium, whatever he's calling himself, I know his one magical weakness is Time magic but what I don't know is where I'd find a wielder of that in Ooo".

_Ok time magic involves stopping, commanding or altering time, including aspects such as slwoing ageing and... wait ageing...Ice King is nearly a thousand years old, Ice keeps things in stasis and he commands all aspects of ice and snow..._

She frowned.

_But he doesn't have nearly the amount of focus needed to use the temporal aspect of his powers and it's all because of that stupid crown. If I could weave a spell strong engough to free his sanity from the crown's influence he could save everyone...Fuck what the hell am I thinking I can't stand up to that level of evil could I?_

_No I can't do it alone I'm a amateur writer who spends half her time daydreaming for crying out loud, I'm not strong or smart or anything useful!_

_Ugh great I've worked myself into a spiral of depression...fun..._

_But if I don't stop Insomnium who will? He's too strong, the only way he was defeated in his own world was due to the efforts of six heroes that I based after ascpects of my personalilty, I'll admit they were exaggerated but..._

"I am such an idiot...I can do anything I want with my magic and I forgot that I can just make my own spell to channel the powers of the heroes that can stop king Insomnium" she sighed with a madatory facepalm.

"Ok if I'm going to do this right I need to make things go in a certain order, this is not going to be fun" she sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

In the Candy Kingdom

Bannana guards lay defeated on ground, many were unconscious but some were just barely awake and groanning in pain. With a sword in her hand, her hair tied up in a bun and the hem of her dress torn Princess Bubblegum Stood firm against her attacker.

"You'll never get the Candy Kingdom King Insomnium!" she declared.

"Oh Princess surely you should know not to underestimate your enemy" the madman relied smugly. "Give up Your guards are defeated, your gumball guardians deactivated and your precious hero Finn nowhere in sight!"

"You're wroooonnng!" a voice yelled as Finn appeared flying through the air and landed a solid kick to the king's head. The hero's clothes were torn and he had several claw marks and scratches on his arms and face.

"Hey Pb" the boy said as turned towards the Prncess.

"What happened to you?" Bubblegum asked.

"This? Pfft it was just some lame fighting test" the reply came from Jake as he jumped out of finn's pocket and grew back to his normal size.

"What?" King Insomnium interrupted. "How did you defeat my generals?"

"With help!" Finn replied.

"Hey you guys got out!" a new voice called as Dream Princess flew down to meet them.

Insomnium smirked.

"And now the guest of honour has arrived. Did you miss me Dream Princess? It's been quite fun causing havoc but you'd know all about that wouldn't you _my dear creator_..."

"What's he talking about?" Finn asked.

"Oh they don't know? Go ahead tell hem!" the mad king crowed. "Tell how I was a creation meant for nothing more than a fairytale villain, tell them how through your memories and knowledge of me Magic Man was able to bring me here, tell them that if it weren't for you creating me all of this would never. Have. Happened".

"Is this true?" Bublegum asked, uncertainty and hurt in her voice.

Dream Princess looked over at the mad grin platered on Insomnium's face and them over at her friends.

"So what if it is?" she finally replied. "I wasn't the one that brough him here, I was just a means to an end"

"So now my dear watch as your friends turn against you" Insomnium stated as Finn, Jake and Pricess Bubblegum gained blank expressions and their eyes glazed over. "You are alone here young writer, you lack the power and the will to defeat me yourself".

"Face it!" he sneered as Dream Princess narrowly dodged a kick from Finn and flew into the air to avoid Jake as the dog began to stretch towards her. "I win!"

The Princess smirked and disappeared in a flash of blue light, she reappeared a second laterbefore the mad king still grinning.

"You think you can beat me just like that?" she taunted. "I know you and you know me, I have a plan to beat you and I won't stop until I do!".

She vainshed once more and reappeared neavy, only to swiftly summon a simple short sword to parry a blow from Princess Bubblegum.

"You can't keep this up forever my dear!" king Insomnium taunted.

"I got two words for you madman" Dream said as she pushed the pnik princess away. "Shadow clone"

With her peice said she vanished in a puff if white smoke.

King Insomnium looked furious.

"Don't just stand there you fools, find her!" he barked.

(With the real Dream Princess)

A blizzard howled and roared around her as she was knee deep in snow, the disctinction between land and sky lost in the endles sea of white.

_Why did I warp myself into the crown again? _She silently complained as she shivered in the cold.

"I-I have to-to do this right, if I don't..shit it's cold" she said, her mind was beggining to lose focus in the extreme weather.

_No focus, focus! I can't quit now..._

Her horn glowed blue, her slightly frozen wings creaked open and in her mind she recited the rhyme that would hopefully help, would hopefully result in Ooo losing two madmen and gaining an ally.

_Rose shall restore his warth and light, may Fireresses flames of courage burn bright..._

On cue two small orbs of light, one pink and the other orange, circled around her.

_Sapphire's knowledge shall restore his mind and Broc and Clarissa restore his body in kind..._

A grey, red and blue orb joined the first two.

_May Ben's spark pave the way to set things right, May Fester return this man to the warmth and the light..._

Lastly a yellow and a white orb joined the group as the storm clamed and the night sky with a full mon was revealed above her. Dream Princess took a breath and preapred herself for the vocal part of the spell.

"In the lupine curse I do partake, so that mind nor body is at stake. My wings, my powers I gladly give,so that Simon petrikov may live. From woman to wolf I will become, so a tyrnat's reign on Ooo is done"

The full moon aove her seemed to glow with light as she begun the final verse.

"All shall learn to love or fear my might, for now I am Luna, guardian of the night..."

_**Author notes: yeah i decided to extend this chapter and add more to it. So to clarfy Dream princess is now called Luna and you'll see her next chapter, though which of the wolf forms she takes will be a surprise (the ones from a chapter ago).**_

_**Should I just add a 'don't care' option to the poll? There's only been one vote. if the poll results don't change then the sequel will feature a platonic relationship with some mild fluff, the actual romantic realtionship will be in the story after that.**_

_**read and review, updates will be more frequent now that uni is over for the semester. Oh and go check out my original works on Fictionpress, username is Dragonfire2lm.**_


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time in nearly one thousand years, Simon Petrikov had control of his body.

"Huh? What on earth am I waring?" he asked himself as he looked down at the blue robe he found himself in.

A giggle cut through the silence of his private chambrs in the icce castle.

"Who's there? Are you the one that released me from the crown?"

"Yeah" a voice answered from the shadows, a female's. "I'm...Dream Princess I used my magic to bring you back and seal away the spirit of the crown".

"R-really? Thanks I guess..."

"You've been gone for almost a thousand years Simon, It'll be hard, but you should be able to make a new life for yourself" Dream Princess said.

"One thousand..Marcy, little Marceline, she's-Oh God..."

"Marceline is alive, and in trouble" his saviour stated, shocking him out of his grief.

"What?"

"Marceline, the vampire queen has been captured by a dangerous magic user, one that only you can stop" she explained.

From her place in the shadow of a recently built tunel to the ice caves, Dream Princess watched as the information registered in Simon's mind.

"What do you mean I'm the only one that can help her?".

"Take a long hard look at yourself ice man, I wasn't able to restore your body to the way it was before the war" she explained and the former ice king followed her suggestion and looked at his reflection in a nearby mirror. His hair and beard were significantly shorter, it wasn't the full length of the ice king, aside from his outfit and lack of glasses, he looked exactly like he did when he traveled around the world with Marceline after the war.

"Oh.." Simon said.

"In this state you can use the full powers of the crown without losing your mind" Dream Princess explained. "Your enemy is called King insomnium, big, tall guy that looks like a demon, black skin- and I mean that literally- he's kidnapped Marceline and brainwashed all those that could oppose him"

"I don't know..."

"Simon, the crown keeps you alive by wapring temporal energy around you to keep it in this state, you can use that!" she continued. "King Insomnium's only weakness is time magic, and even a small amount will be effective against him!"

"Are you sure Marceline needs my help? It's been so long and-" SImon began.

"I've sacrificed a lot to bring you here petrikov, and yes, Marceline needs your help, everyone here does, now go"

"But-"

"Go!" she commanded and watched as he took a look outside the window, saw the mayhem occuring in other kingdoms, and ran out with the crown in hand.

Dream Princess sighed and glanced down at herself, her wings were slowly receding into her body, feathers falling to the ground as they did so. Her body felt numb as her legs and pelvis began to morph, which forced the princess to run as fast as she could into the ice caves. Instinct told her to run, to ensure her friends never saw what she would become, and even as her mouth began to stretch and change into a wolf-like muzzle and white fur sprouted all over her body she ran.

She came to a stop in a cave, the tunnel leading to a dead end. Unable to withstand the numbness and the changes she collapsed onto the ground, her mind going foggy as her body forced her to rest until the changes were complete.

(time lapse)

Her body felt alien when she awoke, a long muzzle in her feild of vision, feet that felt to short and wide to be human and elongated arms with clawed hands. the proportions of her body and limbs suited that of a quadraped, but she found she had some anrthopomorphic ability as she succeeded to walk upright towards a mostly flat piece of ice to use as a mirror.

She looked, for lack of a better word, like a werewolf in every sense of the owrd. the head was that of a normal wolf, save for the eyes, despite the change she didn't have slitted pupils, instead they were round, blue, human-esque eyes. her body had the slight curves of woman, though with great relief she realised her mammary glands were located on her stomach somewhere underneath all that fur. What would have been forepaws were clawed hands and her hindlegs and fet were indentical to wolf's. Her tail was far longer than most, a portion of it resting on the ground, and she realised that she was far taller than before, she would have easily towered over her former self.

She opened her mouth to find her dental structure wasn't nealy as canine-like as she first assumed, teeth designed for ripping and tearing at meat were now sharpened and wolf-like, while the grinding teeth humans had the back were still present.

"An omnivore huh, neat" she said without thinking, her voice had regained its usual Australian accent, only it was slightly deeper than normal. Thankfully it lacked the growl she thought it would have.

She noticed something was reflected in the ice and she turned around to find the mirror of the multiverse attached to the wall behind her.

"You've got to be kidding me.." she deapanned, her ears pricked up as she heard voices in the distance.

"Dream Princess?"

"Princess?"

"Dream Princess where are you?"

"Hey DP you here?"

Distinctly the voices of Finn, Jake, Marceline and Simon.

_Just how long was I out for anyway?_ she thought and glanced at the trail of feathers that would eventaully lead the group to her.

_I can't let them see me_

She glanced back at the mirror, the glass silently reflecting her scared and panicked expression.

"Ponyfeathers" she cusred, and clumsily ran on through it.


	11. Chapter 11

Dream Princess stumbled forward and found she was waslking on stone. she hid in the shadows of the cave as she heard voices.

"Hey where are my friends?" one voice asked, outraged.

"Oh I've just borrowed them for a tinsy little while" the voice of King Insomnium replied casually. "You should be thankful Princess, I'm letting you go".

_I'm in the past, holy freaking shit I'm in the past_ Dream Princess thought as she saw her past self and King Insomnium talk.

"How are you here?" her past self exclaimed exclaimed. "This shouldn't be possible, _You_ shouldn't be possible!".

"You can thank Magic Man for that" he replied. "You see my dear upon finding out where I was and, more importantly, who you are I decided to have a little fun with the mortals of this world".

"Just stop, please you know I'm not ready to face you, not yet, Manaquire please.."

"Why stop now?" he replied "The age old clash between good and evil has begun creator dearest, so I suggest you choose a side, you're more than welcome to join me..."

"Where are my friends?"

"I sent Bubblegum home, the poor girl has ben kidnapped enough as it is, Finn and Jake are in the Nightosphere. I have my generals waiting for them, if those two can defeat all four of my toughest servants then they can have a go at me, as for Marceline she is currently trapped in my dungeon in a sphere of ghost energy" He stated. "Happy now?"

"What happens to me?"

"You? Well you can't defeat me directly, not without killing yourself, so If you can't find this world's version of my one and only weakness...Then you're doomed" he answered with a smirk.

"And you're just going to let me go, just like that?"

"On second thought...No I won't" Insomnium said with a grin and in flash of red the winged and hroned princess vanished.

"I know you're there" the mad king commented without turning around.

Dream Princess winced and hesitantly the human-turned wolf stepped out towards King Insomnium.

"So what now?" she asked as her creation turned to face her.

"Well you, my dear, are obviously from the future, and since I can see no reason as to why we should fight, I think I'll give you the luxury of choosing where I send you" he replied.

"Can I go help Finn and Jake?" she asked.

"If you want to, I suppose so" he replied.

"Wait really?"

"I find it quite amusing that you think you can stand up to my generals, you barely know how to control your new body" he said with a smirk.

"Right...you just want to see me get my arse kicked don't you?" she deadpanned.

"Maybe"

"You're impossible..."

"Why thank you" he said.

"'sigh' I suppose I can't go by 'Dream Princess' in the past, God knows how confusing that'll get" she finally said.

"You have a name picked out then?" he asked.

"Luna"

"Latin for 'moon' eh? Well given that you are a canine powered by moonlight, the title Luna Lupus suits you well"

"Moon Wolf? Well I can't go calling myself a werewolf given that I can't change back, Luna the moon wolf it is then" the newly dubbed 'Luna' said with a grin.

"Now then, about you helping your friends, good luck with that" King Insomnium said and teleported Luna to the Nightosphere.

(scene break)

Luna looked around the throne room, the place was empty, void of any life save for two beaten up hereos lying on the floor. She walked closer to inspect the unconscious forms of Finn and Jake, both of whom had many cuts and bruises on their bodies.

Without warning a large, black needle imbedded itself on the ground near her feet.

"Who do we have here?" a male, soft spoken voice called out from the shadows. "A new challenger perhaps?"

"Hi Carbros" Luna replied calmly, well aware of the owner of the needle.

The creature that stepped out was roughly her size, black scales coated its body, and green reptilian eyes. It had the head and neck of a snake, webbed ears and a crest of echidna-like spines jutting out from the back of his head and a small way down his neck. He had a body shaped vaguely like a bird of prey's, with powerful legs and owl-like talons. He lacked any fore limbs and instead large and pwerful webbed wings were half open at his sides. his long serpentine tail had a thin scythe-like blade on the end.

"Do I know you?" the wyvern-like beast called Carbros asked.

"Maybe, depends if you can break the fourth wall or not" Luna replied.

Carbros blinked in surprise, then chuckled.

"So it _is_ you, it is nice to finally meet the woman responsible for my existence" he said.

"Nice to meet you too" Luna replied casually. "So about these two lying on the floor, your handiwork?"

"Friends of yours?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Hm well they did put up quite the fight, but ultimately they were no match for the ultimate assain" Carbros stated and in a blink of an eye, appeared only inches away from Luna.

"Do you want to join them?" he asked with a cruel smirk.

"Don't be stupid" she replied, giving the reptile a flat look. "I don't stand a chace".

"Pity, it would be a shame if your friends died from their injuries..." Carbros said slyly and Luna stole a glance at Finn and Jake.

"Leave them alone" she growled.

"Perhaps you'd like to be taken prisoner in their place?"

"You'll heal them?"

"But of course, anything for the creator" the wyvern replied mockingly with a bow.

"Fine..." Luna growled.

(scene break)

Luna sat on a rock, her wrists bound in chains as she watched the now pefectly healthy heroes wake up.

"Jake what happened?" Finn asked.

"I don't know man, there was this creepy snake thing and-woah!" Jake exclaimed as he spotted Luna.

"Who are you?" Finn demanded, drawing his sword as he leapt to his feet.

"My name is Luna, thanks to me, the two of you are free" Luna replied. "I made a deal with your captor, you were healed and released in return for taking me in your place".

"Woah...why'd you do that?" Finn asked.

"Yeah we could've taken him!" Jake said.

"Someone had too" she replied with a shrug.

"Thanks Luna, we'll bust you out once we defeat King Insmonium!" Finn stated.

"I'm sure you will Finn, you better get going I think he's planning to go after the Candy Kingdom" Luna stated.

"Oh man Peebles! C'mon Jake!" Finn exclaimed and with that the two heroes of Ooo rounded the corner and left.

"That was very noble of you" Carbrossaid as he walked into the room.

"Every dog has their day" Luna replied plainly, but was surprised when Carbros used his tail blade to fre her from her chains.

"I have new orders" he explained. "My master has no need of you, so you are free to do as wish".

"Thanks, I guess"

(scene break)

Luna wandered the corridors and halls of the Nightosphere, and eventually found a portal out. She stepped out of the portal into the grasslands and howled in pain, rushing to the nearest source of shade as her skin began to burn under the light of the sun. She curled up into a ball as her wounds slowly healed, every now and hen she let out a small wimper as some of the larger ones continued to sting as they closed.

"Right, weak to sunlight, I got to remember that.." she sighed and sat up, resting her back against the bark of the tree.

"I suppose I have to sit here until nightfall...Fuck this is going to be boring..."

For several minutes she sat there, until a shadow much larger than the one cast by the tree fell over her. Squinting through the branches, Luna could make out nothing but blackness, but as the shadow began to move forward, the moon wolf got up to walk with it, using whatever was casting it as a sheild from the sun.

She moved on all fours at a steady pace, occasionally looking up to see nothing but a giant black mass made of black bricks. As the Ice Kingdom loomed in the distance Luna had a feeling that the final battle King Insomnium and Simon wasn't too far away.

(scene break)

Simon ran across the tundra, high in the sky, a black castle flew towards his kingdom, towards him. As the structure passed into the snowy plains that made up a majority of the kingdom, the former Ice king looked down at the crown he had tied to his waist with an old coil of rope, four diamonds were around the centre jewel, the only noticable sign that the spirit with the Ice Crown had been sealed, a physical reminder that he could use its magic and not be afriad of losing himself again.

Undoing the knot and placing the crown on his head, Simon looked at the building heading his way.

"It's time I made up for my mistakes..." he said, and using the power of ice and snow to propel himself towards the castle, landed outside the front door.

_**Author's notes- why isn't everyone reviewing? eh no matter. I kinda edited and re-uploaded this 'cause I don't want to do a fight scene just yet, plus it wouldn't make sense if Luna fought and won when she doesn't know how to fight.**_

_**Vote on the poll please! this story is coming to a close and soon I'll have to post up the sequel, so yeah vote (or just comment if you don't care about the poll).**_

_**Edit: I now have a picture of Luna up on Deviantart, as well as pics of Dream Princess and King Insomnium, my useranme of DA is Dragonfire2lm, go check it out if you want.**_

_**Read and Review.**_


	12. deleted scene and authors notes

**DELETED SCENE!**

"So...Are you here to challenge me?" the wyvern asked

Luna gave Carbros a flat look.

"I wouldn't stand a chance against you"

"True, but if you don't you friends will be sure to meet their...untimely demise" the wyvern countered.

Without warning, Carbros found himself in the graspof the moon wolf, her clawed hands wrapped around his windpipe.

"Heal them!" she ordered and let go, leaving Carbros to cough and wheeze as the air returned to his lungs.

"_Alright!_ Crazy female..." he muttered

_**Author's notes: I found this in the doc manager, this is the altrnate version of what happens when our heroine goes against Carbros.**_

_**I swear to glob the next proper chapter will come soon, I just have no freaking cule how to end the story (would you prefer a fight scene between Simon and King Insomnium, or follow Luna as she meets the mad king one last time?)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Luna used the shade provided by an approaching glacier to scramble up the side of the catle and topple through an open window. She pulled herself up from the red carpeted floor and looked around; the room was small, though luckily tall engough to allow her to stand at her full height, sparsly decorated with a table and some chairs in one corner and a small bookshelf nearby.

In the centre of the room was the all-too-familiar Mirror of the Multiverse.

Luna tensed as the surface of the glass rippled and King Insomnium stepped out. The mad king paused and looked at her in surprise, he had not been expecting her.

"Hi.." she said sheepishly.

Insomnium sighed.

"I suppose you're here to stop me then" he replied wearily.

"Not really, I still haven't found my music cube"

"Music cube?" he asked.

"The Door Lord stole it.."

"Ah, I'm not sure where it is to be honest..I could make you a new one?" he offered.

"Huh really?"

"But of course!" he said with usual ampount of flair. "Anything for my dear creator".

"Readers will start getting the wrong idea if you keep calling me that" Luna replied with a smirk.

"I doubt it, the authoress has already explained the 'pairings' she has planned for you"

"Wait-I end up falling in love with someone? Looking like this?!" Luna exclaimed and gestured to her near monsterous appearance.

"Maaayybe..."

"Damn it Manaquire, give me a straight answer!" she demanded, her fur bristling.

"Alright, alright...If you _must_ know the choices are Simon, Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball" he explained.

"Really, I mean _really_" she deadpanned. "One will be lost to madness, the other's a jerk and the last one is a scientific genius, I'd be a new creature to study to Gumball!"

"Hm that's probably why the voters choose to ship you with SImon..." King Insomnium muttered.

"Look...Just erase my memory of this conversation, give me a new music cube, something to carry it in and I'll go thriugh the damn mirror alright" Luna said with a defeated sigh.

"As you wish"

(scene shift)

Simon stepped through the entrace to hulking obsidian mass that was King Insomnium's castle. He gulped and catiously placed The Crown on his head.

"Oh breadballs..." he muttered as he walkeddown the hallway towards the throne room, torches lining the wall giving the place a sppoky atmosphere.

Upon reaching the large oak dors that led to the throne room the former Ice Kingheard voices.

"Let me go!" a voice cried out.

"Oh Marcy, Marcy, Marcy you couldn't get out of here even if I did let you loose".

_Marceline!_

Upon the realisation that his dearest, and perhaps, only friend was in danger Simon charged into the room and wasted no time in frezing King Insomnium up to his neck. Unable to move and the temporal magic within the ice blocking his magic, the spell keeping Marceline captive broke, and the vampire queen priceeded to grab her axe-bass from the corner it had been left in and repeatedly bashed the mad king on the head.

"Um...Marceline i think you can stop now.." Simon said and gently pulled the axe-bass out of the vampire's hands.

"Huh? S-Simon?" Marceline said in surpise, glanced up at the crown then back at him. In respinse he gave a tooth filled smile.

"It's me Marcy, I'm back"

"Oh how _touching_" King Insomnium sneered. "The broken antiquarian and the rebel vampire reunited"

Before they could react Insomnium burst out of the ice and was about to ensnare them in a curse when a large white and black blur rushed into the room and pinned him to the ground.

Clad in a long, hooded vloak with a scar over her left eye, a blue collar with the music cube atached to it around her neck and silver writst and ankle guards on her arms and legs, was Luna.

The moon wolf grinned.

"I've been waiting one thousand years to kick you're sorry arse" she growled.

(scene shift)

In the room with The Mirror, a cloak less, scar less and younger Luna woke up to find herself on the floor and a blue leather collar lying on the floor infront of her; clipped to it was a brand new silver music cube with white buttons, and a note.

She blinked in cofusion, sat up and read the note.

A gift from one magic user to another.

-Manaquire Psyche Argentum.

"At least its useful.." she said and put it on.

She cast her gaze to The Mirror, it's glass surface rippled as words appeared on it.

_Your fate has been chosen, your destiny awaits._

_Though there is a risk you must take._

_Some knowledge of this world we shall take_

_As payment for the journey you have yet to make._

"Ok, the magic mirror is sentitent...what will I forget?" she asked nervously, and once more words appeared upon the glass surface.

_That is an answer you shall not find_

_Until over a thousand years have passed you by._

"I'm immortal aren't I?" she deadpanned.

_Sickness and ageing will ail you not_

_But sun metal, gold, can kill you on the spot_

_Silver can wound, but strengthen as well._

_Sunlight will harm, but not burn like hell._

"Ok so I get strength from silver, gold is poison..and I'm guessing the aftermath of the mushroom war caused my weakness to sunlight, which by the sounds of it won't be a problem where I'm going...where am I going?"

_To a time where war had yet to wipe away life._

_Where humans roam both day and night._

_A land similar, yet different to Ooo._

_A thousand years in the past is where we will send you._

Luna stared dumbstruck at the mirror as the words began to fage away. Suddenly the castle began to shake, a sense of weightlessness overcame her and she realised the castle was falling.

_Time to go_ she thought and leapt through the mirror...

...And everything went black...


	14. Epilogue

"Long time no see eh Luna?" King Insomnium said nervously, glancing around the room to try and find a way of escape. In response the moon wolf lifted him high off the ground and threw him into a wall.

His head spun as the frightenning bundle of teeth, claws and scarred white body towered over him, her cloak feel to floor, the spells hiding the scar on her right shoulder and the long, jagged scar on her chest were broken.

"Surrender Manaquire, You've lost" Luna stated flatly.

The mad king pulled himself off the ground and floated into the air, his demonic eyes glowing. Likewise, Luna's body became outlined in a blue light, her eys glowed with the same light and a psychic wave shot from her form which slammed into King Insomnium and pinned him to the wall.

"I've had over a thousand years to reawaken my magic and hone my skills madman, do you really think you can defeat me?" Luna said.

"Yes" Insomnium grunted, straining against her power.

Luna sighed.

"I really didn't want to do this" she said.

Blue crystals began to climb up King Insomnium's body, eating away at his magic and sealing his body. A look of sheet terror appeared on his face as he realised what was happenning.

"No" he whisperd in fear as the crystals reached his torso.

"No!" soon his hands were frozen in place.

"No, please no!" His cries became louder, more desperate as he felt his hert stop, the crystal encasing him climbing ever higher towards his head.

Luna watched sadly as soon he was completely covered, sealed forever.

"I'm sorry, I'm so _so_ sorry" she said sadly.

She turned around, picked her cloak up and put it on as she silently walked past the stunned Marceline and Simon.

"Luna.." Simon called out and she turned to face him.

Silence fell as the two regarded each other. An unspoken conversation seemed to pass between them.

_Is it really you?_

_Yes Simon, it is._

_Luna I-I'm _

_You shouldn't be sorry, I don't blame you, none of us do._

_But-_

She pulled Simon into a hug.

_It's ok Simon, I'm here, I'm here..._

"I really missed you" she said softly.

(scene shift)

Marceline Freed Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum from Insomnium's dungeon and as the group met up in the throne room the floor began to shake.

"What's happenning?" Marceline asked.

"It was Insomnium's magic that kept the castle afloat, without him it can stay aloft, it's falling!" Luna shouted over the noise of the falling castle.

The group ran down the hall to the stil open doors and leapt out, landing a large pile of snow moments before the black castle crashed into the round.

Maceline floated down to them as they rushed snow off of their shoulders and clothes, the vampire taking shelter from the sun under the shade of an iceberg.

"What the glob just happened?" Finn asked.

"Who defeated King Insomnium?" Princes Bubblegum asked.

"That would be me" Luna said, walked over to stand next to marceline and pulled back her hood.

"Finn, Jake this is Luna, The Werewolf Quen" Marceline stated.

"A Queen? I guess I have been gone a long time huh?" Simon said sadly.

"It's nice to see you again Queen Luna" Bubblegum stated.

"You guys all know her?" Finn asked.

Luna smiled sadly.

"It's a long story" she replied. "One that began over a thousand years ago and twenty years before the horrific end of the Mushroom War..."

_**We'll catch up with the gang in Ooo in 'Adventure Time with Dream Princess 1.5- Luna's impact on Ooo' and 'Adventure Time with Dream Princess 3- The Blue Moon Ball'.**_

_**Next up in the series is 'Adventure Time with Dream Princess 2- Simon, Luna and Marcy'**_


	15. Sequel!

_**Sequel is up, go have a read!**_


End file.
